The Stone Dragons
The Stone Dragons is the name of the Magi group that is led by Edward Cullen and stands as his personal forces. The Stone Dragons were founded by Edward Cullen, Hilary Swift, and Vonder of Lucerne, and they would slowly grow the forces as Edward Cullen begin to grow more influencial within the Order of the Blue Dragon. The Stone Dragons took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, the Battle of Lorderon, and most recently have moved completely to Westbridge where they are heavily invovled in leading the operations against the Tevinter Empire. The Stone Dragons would be shattered following the Coup of Antiva where Edward, Vonder, and Hilary were captured and the eventuality of this is that Vonder, and Hilary are both killed while Edward is left broken and a member of the Deatheaters. Leadership Edward Cullen Main Article : Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is the son of Carlisle and Camillia Cullen making him a member of House Cullen through his father, and House Oppenheim through his late mother Camillia. Edward is the twin brother of Blake Cullen who is his only sibling and has become intertwined in the dark side of society in a way that has led her to be nearly completely seperate from the rest of her house. Edward is married to Tanya Cullen of House Denali with whome he has been married with since the two got married after he had returned from Hogwarts and somewhat rebuilt himself in the eyes of the nobility of Lucerne. With Tanya Cullen he has two children in the form of Camillia, and Edmund Cullen of which his daughter Camillia is the same age as his friend Williams daughter Ashley and they have grown up together, while Edmund is born shortly before he departs for Lorderon and is still young at the time of Westros. Edward spent his early life being the moral compass for his group of friends and had his life ripped from him when his father sent him to Hogwarts. In Hogwarts he would become extremely close with Hilary Swift, and this relationship would continue when he returned from Hogwarts. Edward joined his best friend Andrew Lovie as he engaged in The Journey, and he was always near his friend making sure he was safe. Following the rise of Andrew Lovie, Edward Cullen has become a member of Andrew's personal Shadow council as well as joining the Order of the Blue Dragon. In the Order of the Blue Dragon he has taken the Azure Lord position over Conjuration, and in this position he is of great importance to the order. He was important during the Invasion of Westbridge as he led a large portion of the Order of the Blue Dragon alongside his bestfriend Hilary Swift as they took complete control over the northern gate from the defenders. His return to peace in Lucerne and joining into the politics of the Shadow Council ended when at the end of the Rise of Lucerne he became embroiled in the conflict in Lucerne between the moralistic Medivh and the growingly insane Arthas Menathil. He came to believe Medivh after spending time thinking about the situationa and would travel to Lucerne where he discovered to his horror that William had travelled into the mountains in order to meet with the dragons. Believing his friend was risking his life and he was proving worthless he created a plan which ended with he, Tanya, Hilary, and Taylor travelling to Lorderon to uncover what Arthas was really doing. He discovered a massive cultist holding under the city and would be forced to defeat the cultists, but was able to warn the forces of Lucerne to late that Arthas was lost to madness. Following the exodus of Arthas and his failure to have stop him Edward would return to Lucerne a somewhat broken man, who watched as Jasper, and Leven had completely replaced him as the best friends of William while Emmett had taken control of House McCarty and was throwing himself into that. Edward believed he needed to do something to change things, and thus he would travel into the north with his wife, Hilary and her husband in a quest to find Lord Voldermorte and finally end him once and for all. Arriving in the north following the exodus of the Starkes when they were going to Bolten for the war there and thus Edward arrived in the First Lucerne-Tevinter War and in this war he found a front that was very much in flux, and he and Hilary worked hard to destablize areas of strength for the Deatheaters. Edward Cullen realizing the flux of the war was turning in their favor infiltrated the powerful Kingdom of Antiva as an individual he called The Voice. As the Voice he begin an uprising amongst the peasents that gained momentum and created a huge problem for the large army of Tevinter of whom found their supply lines captured and taking hit and run attacks constantly. Edward would make arrangments with the King of Antiva of whom told him that he would side with him and sign papers of alliance between Lucerne and Antiva. Going to meet with the King he arrived at the castle to find that every single person in the castle was dead including the King, and despite warnings from Hilary he continued into the throne room where he found Lord Voldermorte surrounded by the bodies of the royal family and many of his men. Edward and Hilary would try and fight there way out but at the final moments before they were to escape Edward was stunned by a spell and Hilary was captured trying to pull him over the fence to where their horses awaited them. Following this he is held captive by Lord Voldermorte of whom does not disclose to the Lucernians that Edward is the Voice and simply attempts to ransom off the voice to them leading to a return letter from Lucerne stating they will not pay the ransom to a monster. At the onset of the Battle of Antiva the captive Edward Cullen is brought forth where he is held in front of the army by Draco Malfoy of whom walks him near the middle of the field and declares that the cost of spying is death, and then slits Edwards throat to the horror of Eddard Starke and the other Lucernian commanders. Hilary Swift Main Article : Hilary Swift Hilary Swift 'is the second youngest child of Timone, and Theresa Swift making her a member of House Swift. Hilary Swift has three siblings in the form of Taylor, William, and John Swift, of which William is a member of the Order of the Red Dragon, her sister Taylor leads the Brill order of the Dragon, and her brother John Swift is the heir to the Patriarch of House Swift and to prepare him for this he leads the military forces of House Swift. Hilary Swift is also married to Mike Swift, and they have one young daughter together named Melanie Swift. For most of her life she secretly practised Magi, and was always on edge about being caught. She was constantly sneaking out of Brill and practising her Magi in the wild forests west of the town, and during this time she came to truly love the wild in a way that she could never understand. While she kept her life a secret as best she could the amount of times she lost control of her powers dwindled but they still happened and her parents became painfully aware of what she was. They like many other noble houses who discovered a Magi capable child in their family decided to keep it a secret to keep her safe, but eventually others begin to understand what she was, and thus they decided to find another solution. In a lucky meeting Timone Swift met Tarnide Hale and together they decided to send their children to Hogwarts where they could learn for a time how to control their powers before they returned home again. Hilary then spent two years in Hogwarts alongside Edward Cullen who came to become her best friend, and the two stood side by side as the situation in Hogwarts escalated. When she returned to Lucerne she was able to more easily join the society, and she married Mike Swift in a quaint ceremony, before her life was once again changed when the best friend of her best friend Edward Cullen in the form of William Lovie became the king. With the creation of the Order of the Blue Dragon she has found a safe place to practise her Magi and to help the Kingdom she now loves so much. Hilary Swift would join with her Stone Dragon's and make her way to Westbridge where she would assist her friend in fighting that conflict. While Edward was the Voice in Tevinter she was fighting in the western front with Gemma Cullen, but she returned to the west when it became clear that he was having success. Vonder of Lucerne Main Article : Vonder of Lucerne ' Vonder of Lucerne is a Hedge Knight born in the city of Lucerne, and sworn to House Cullen due to his knighting. Vonder of Lucerne has one sibling in the form of Toben Snow of whom has squired for him for much of his life as he was born slow witted and only his brother was there to take care of him. Vonder of Lucerne swore to celebecy as a young man following the birth of his brother, and thus he has never married or been with a women. Vonder of Lucerne was born to an extremely poor family in Lucerne Proper, and in this life he watched his father drink himself to death leaving only he and his mother to take care of his baby brother. When his mother started to get sick, and his brother showed signs of being slow witted, Vonder would become desperate for work, and became embroiled with the Circle of Magi where he did work for them with his skill at the sword. Leaving the Circle of Magi after being knighted by Carlisle Cullen he became a sworn sword under the Cullen banner, and it was here where he would come to live following the death of his mother. Naming his brother his squire the two would live within the Cullen estates, and Vonder became one of the leading members of the Cullen honor gaurd to the point that he was named the Master of Arms and was the one training Edward Cullen when he was training. Vonder would take part in the Journey as he was one of the men that accompanied the Shadow Council originally, and he fought during all the battles of that conflict. Vonder was injured during the fighting at the Battle of Berne, and was bed bound for several months, but got better in time for the Invasion of Westbridge where he fought at the forefront alongside Edward Cullen. Vonder would become a leader of the Stone Dragons, and organized the non-Magi elements within the group, in terms of hiring men at arms, and training, and equipping them. Gemma Cullen Main Article : Gemma Cullen ' Gemma Cullen' is the daughter of Talbot, and Tanja Cullen making her a member of House Cullen. Gemma Cullen has two siblings in the form of Niklas, and Joshua Cullen of which Joshua is fourteen at the end fo the Rise of Lucerne and is beggining to join the ranks of House Cullen's daily behavior, while her brother Niklas is a high ranking member of the Order of the Red Dragon and is on a silent mission to destroy Bill Lovie. Alongside being a member of House Cullen she has swiftly become a powerful Magi and an important member of the Order of the Blue Dragon. Gemma Cullen was born to the rich, and powerful House Cullen where she grew up in the gitz and glamour of her family. She has taken quickly to Magi, and her constant desire to learn more has made her one of the most promising students in the entire Order. As her powers grew to levels where she could no longer simply pretend she wasn't Magi sensitive, she was saved madness or death by her cousin Edward Cullen. Edward had just returned from his time in Hogwarts, and was growing more and more confident with his Magi abilities.During the Invasion of Westbridge she became heavily involved in the combat and this role has broken the silence on how truly powerful she is with many calling her the most powerful female Magi in Europe behind perhaps Jaina Menathil of Lorderon. If she knows of her growing power she doesn't let it known because she is still attempting to learn as desperatly as she was in the beggining. Coldhands Main Article : Coldhands ' Coldhands' is a mysterious figure from the Valley of Lucerne, of whom befriended Edward Cullen during his trip to Lorderon and has been by his side ever since. He looks like a wight and has hands black from pooled and congealed blood, but is intelligent and seemingly benign. It is unknown if he is related to Bluehands another mysterious robed figure met by Lucie Lovie while she is being sent to Lucerne to meet her father. Coldhands is first met while Edward Cullen is travelling with the Stone Dragons to Lorderon, and Coldhands asks whether he may join them, and is accepted after he reveals important information to them. Coldhands disapears during the night but appears in the tunnels beneath Lorderon and leads them to the exit much quicker then they would have otherwise, and then during the Battle of Lorderon assists the Lucernians in defeating the cultists. Coldhands join Edward on the road once more when the Stone Dragons make their way to Tevinter, and he fights on his Elk during the Battles they fight against Tevinter. Coldhands warns Edward about Clary Folwyn but Edward doesn't believe him, and Coldhands disapears the next day, and despite atttempts to track him the Elk, and Coldhands can't be found. Brandon Yesten See Also : Brandon Yesten Category:Magi Order Category:Military Order Category:Military Dragonoph Order